For Always
by secretpenname3
Summary: When Sasuke Uchiha, age 20 found out he was pregnant his first reaction was blankness, which then turned into shock, Naruto on the other had whooped and ran from the room screaming about man babies. NaruXSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Couldn't resist haha I've decided to write something cute and fluffy for once ^~^"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOO**

When Sasuke Uchiha, age 20 found out he was pregnant his first reaction was blankness, which then turned into shock, Naruto on the other had whooped and ran from the room, not before planting a big sloppy kiss on the black haired boy's lips, -Can you believe it? A baby! We're gonna have a baby!- and screamed to the whole village that his lover was pregnant.

When the initial shock went away Sasuke did the only logical thing he could think of as he ran gentle fingers over his flat belly in wonder.

He tried to kill Uzumaki Naruto. And he would have succeeded had Kakashi, Sakura, Yamato, Sai and Tsunade not intervened.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke was not pleased. Not when Kakashi gave him that irritating smile, not when Sakura shrieked and pulled him into a bone crushing hug- hey now don't kill my baby- Naruto had responded, and especially not when Naruto proposed to him a few days after learning of the strange pregnancy.

He gave his best glare and kicked Naruto away ignoring his squawk of surprise at finding himself flat on his back and a shoe print on his face. Naruto picked himself up- now now Sasuke we are going to be parents, we have to be more rational-and wrapped his arms around his struggling lover -just put the ring on and we'll get married and have more babies!-

More babies? Hell no. He tried to wiggle away- No I'm not going to marry you or have any more of your babies thank you very much, I'd rather have Neji's babies than have more of yours!-.

With that Sasuke found himself wrestled to the ground, the ring forced onto his finger by his grinning lover now turned fiancé.

He never got the chance to take off the ring because Naruto sealed it onto this finger with a powerful sealing jutsu.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Naruto was delighted, no delighted couldn't even sum up his feelings, ecstatic? Would that be a better word? No no, nothing could describe his feelings at this point, sure he was one of the youngest Hokages ever at the tender age of 20, sure he had managed to save the world, more importantly his loved ones, sure he had finally "nabbed" Sasuke Uchiha as Sakura had lovingly put it, but nothing could amount to this moment he was having now. His reluctant fiancé was dozing in the warm sun, hands curled around the small swell in his belly, face peaceful and lax.

Yes he had gotten Uchiha Sasuke but not only that he was going to have a baby with him as well. A baby, a little replica of him and Sasuke molded into a tiny body. His chest swelled with pride and he laid down next to his fiancé and dozed off as well, a smile on his face.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke was not happy, not at all. Sure he had finally wrapped his mind around being magically pregnant, he didn't care to listen to the explanations that was given to him, something about Kyuubi's chakra and other crap he couldn't give two shits about. But he was pissed. He tried to argue, he really did, he fought tooth and nail to be kept on active duty, he was pregnant, not useless he'd argue. But Naruto, true to his stubbornness and determination refused to budge. So now here he was, curled up in a ball in his house listening to Sakura drone on and on about baby clothes and baby names all the while contemplating a rapid escape.

He had to get away, he was suffocating; he spends all day dodging all sorts of congratulations and pats on the back, shivering in apprehension every time he hears a girl squeal because their beloved Sasuke is pregnant and will be swelling with life soon, in which Naruto would magically appear, chest puffed out in manly pride and grin –yeah that's right, my babies, my man kindly step away but look at us with utter admiration-.

He had to escape, he just _had to_. And right when he had everything he could ever think of needing for his long journey he stops; because he was just walking past the living room when he heard the quite voices. He creeps quietly to the door and listens intently.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto couldn't help but smile sadly because he didn't know what to do other than that when Kakashi sat him down in the living room and told him quite simply that his parents would have been proud. –Your mother would have screamed at the top of her lungs that she would have been a grandmother and your father would have probably joined her- Kakashi tells him, mind flashing back to the time he was present when his sensei and his wife found out they were going to be parents, Kushina had done exactly what Naruto had done when she heard the news, laughing when Minato had fainted dead but springing back to life a minuet later, small years in his eyes. –They would have been proud, they are proud Naruto.-

And Naruto chuckles because he remembers being in the cold space of his mind and embracing his mother and father. –What about Sasuke's parents? - He has to ask because he honestly wouldn't know – would they have been proud?-

And Kakashi shakes his head and whips out his book –They probably would have hated you, well, at least his father would have- he chuckles –remember Hinata's father? Same attitude.- Naruto shivers and thinks to himself that yeah probably, but that still doesn't shake the feeling that he would have probably won them over with his supreme charm. The stand in silence a bit more before Naruto speaks –I want my children to have a happy life, I want them to laugh, cry and smile, I want to teach them so much, I want to give them a childhood neither Saskue nor I had.- he says almost to himself. And Kakashi pats him on the shoulder and resumes reading. –You keep saying children, what makes you think you'll get any more children from Sasuke after this one's born?- and Naruto can't help but to laugh. –I have mad skills of persuasion-

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke's first thought was – I should have fucking left.- because Naruto refuses to let him out of bed just because he tripped _once._ He was well over five months pregnant and he feels so fat. He cant see his toes laying down nor standing up. He's as big as a house and he feels disgusting. But that doesn't stop Naruto from planting kisses on his lips, cheeks, chin, forehead and his new favorite spot, his tummy. He feels betrayed because every time Naruto is even _near_ him the baby begins to kick, wait, he needs to rephrase that, the _babies_ begin to kick. And before anyone else can gasp in shock _yes_ that blond asshole knocked him up with not one but _two_ brats at once and before you can ask _no_ Sasuke is not pleased. But He can't complain, especially not when early in the morning Naruto bends and trails soft kisses to his swollen belly chuckling at the feeling of his babies kicking excitedly at the feel of their father's chakra. Mornings like these are peaceful until one or both of the babies kicks to hard and Sasuke is suddenly flying towards the bathroom to vomit, growling at the sound of Naruto's gruff laughter.

He should have left when his stomach was still flat and his feet weren't so swollen.

**oOoOoOoOoOOo**

Naruto had many fears for his unborn children, after all, men weren't meant to carry children in their bellies. They had no wombs and it's still amazing in itself that Sasuke is even pregnant. Kyuubi is what made it possible, what with having so much fucking chakra that it leaked into Sasuke and made a make-shift womb. Or something like that, he wasn't really listening to the finer details because at the time all that mattered was that Sasuke was pregnant with his man babies and everything was finally coming together wonderfully. But he can't help but to admit that he's afraid. What is he supposed to do if they are born monsters, after all, Kyuubi is a beast and he's just a container, what if they're sick? What if there's a disease he doesn't know about that runs in his family?

What if he meets the same fate as his parents? Dying on the day of his babies' birthday because some sick fuck was so power hungry he wasn't afraid to kill thousands. What if it wasn't him or Sasuke that dies, but their children?

He stops himself there because there's a horrible feeling in his chest and he doesn't think he can handle such a thought.

So he curls up next to his slumbering fiancé (Because Sasuke refused to get married with a huge belly swollen with life) and tries to calm his troubling thoughts. He flinches when fingers run through his hair –What's wrong? - and tries to keep a smile on his face. –Nothing, why would you think there's something wrong?-. The fingers in his hair twists and he yelps as he faced with an irritated but worried in his own way Uchiha. He smiles and tries to remain calm –Okay, I'll tell you.- and at the end Sasuke kisses him gently and calls him an idiot because apparently Naruto should know better than anyone that it wont only be them to be around to protect their babies. Because if for some ungodly reason an enemy slips past them Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Iruka and everyone else who matters will be waiting with bated breath and fire in their eyes. Naruto laughs because this is the first time Sasuke ever admits to loving their make shift family held together with strong bonds of fate. He kisses Sasuke again and plants a kiss to the squirming babies in his belly.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

When Sasuke goes into labor Naruto nearly pisses himself from the sheer force of his frazzled nerves. He paces back and forth back and forth, wearing a path with his sandals in the cold white marble floor. Kakashi and Iruka smile to each other weakly because Naruto is constantly muttering to himself, jumping at the slightest sound coming from the room. Sai chooses to keep his mouth shut because he knows by now that anything he'll attempt to say would probably make the nervous Hokage explode from the amount of stress he's going through.

Kakashi remembers a time when he was a boy and Minato was the same way when it came to even a check up for Kushina. Minato was always muttering to himself, packing to and fro.

Iruka calls out to Naruto and attempts to calm him, he succeeds to a degree and manages to sit him down but then a scream erupts from the room and Naruto's vicious cycle resumes.

After agonizing hours of waiting Naruto is at his wits end, there are tears in his eyes because damn it he's nervous as fuck. Then the doors open and a tired looking Tsunade emerges. Naruto flinches because there's blood on her clothes. Naruto is instantly on her, demanding to see Sasuke and his babies. She suddenly smiles and jerks her head towards the room –go-. And then he's throwing the doors open, screaming his beloved's name before falling deathly silent. There, lying on the hospital bed, hair soaked with sweat and sticking to his pale face, is an exhausted looking Sasuke.

He swiftly walks to his side, barely acknowledging a smiling Sakura. He takes Sasuke's hand and kisses it. –where are they?- he asks and Sasuke just looks at him and then at Sakura who just smiles as if there's something funny and then walks over to him, two small bundles in her arms, she hands one to Sasuke and the other to a nervous looking Sasuke. When his blue eyes land onto the baby in his hands he freezes. And promptly freaks out. –you cheated on me!- he shrieks at a surprised looking Sasuke who was in the middle of smiling at the baby in his own hands.

One by one everyone piles in the room to see Naruto shoot out of his chair cradling the baby gently but screaming at his fiancé. –What the hell are you talking about Dobe?- Sasuke asks tiredly, rocking the baby in his arms slowly because the sheer level of noise is waking it. –You cheated on me you bastard!- Naruto yells once again, chest twisting painfully because the child he holds in his hands has the reddest hair he had ever seen. The last time he checked he had blond hair and Sasuke had black hair. And then Tsunade comes to the rescue because she cuffs Naruto painfully over the head, nodding at Sasuke's grateful look at hisses at Naruto –Idiot, your mother had red hair remember?- That stops him. He looks down at the baby blue eyes of his child and he can't help but laugh because the baby has a glare on its face just like Sasuke's. After five whole minuets of apologizing and begging for forgiveness Sasuke sinks back into the bed, tired. The rest of their family made from friends coos and giggles at his children. Two boys, one with bright blond hair the other with surprising bright vermillion colored hair. They both had baby blue eyes and Sasuke can't help but feel betrayed. He shows his _wonderful_ fiancé this by throwing his pillow at him after Naruto hands of his baby to Kakashi. –fucker!- he growls, -I spend months on those damn brats and they come just like you! _Your_ stupid blond hair, _your_ stupid blue eyes,_ your_ mother's red hair,and _your_ stupid skin color!- The room falls silent and one by one they file out, feeling a fight about to erupt between the two new fathers. When they're alone and Naruto is holding both of their babies he frowns. And then Sasuke thrusts his shaking hands out, eyes wild, sharingan activated –Give me my children- he hisses. Naruto's frown deepens –_our_ children- he responds.

Sasuke acts like he doesn't hear him, reaching for the bundles in his fiancé's arms. To make sure he doesn't hurt himself by getting up so quickly after birth, Naruto complies, gently setting the children down in his arms. –sasuke?- he asks quietly –what's wrong?-

He never responds.

**oOoOoOoOooo**

A few days later when Sasuke and the babies were released from the hospital Naruto figures it out. It's late at night and he goes into their children's room and picks up the squirming babies and carries them into the room he shares with Sasuke in the Hokage's mansion. He opens the door gently and creeps in. There lays Sasuke, who never seems to sleep now at days, at the sound of foots steps he turns to see Naruto crawl onto the bed, gently laying the babies down beside his fiancé. –He has your mother's face- Naruto suddenly blurts. Sasuke blinks twice, Naruto looks at his red haired boy, running his fingers over the tuffs of hair his children possessed –They may look like my side of the family in color but they look like yours in structure, look,- he points to his blond haired son and runs his hand along his child's chubby jaw –He has your mother's face- he mutters, -he has your hands, your lips and the shape of your eyes-. And then he reaches out and stroke's his fiancé's cheek, -Please don't be angry anymore, I can't promise you anything, but they might have the sharingan.- he whispers. Sasuke sighs and leans into the touch, reaching out and pulling his children close. –Marry me- Naruto whispers reaching down and kissing him gently –Marry me and then have more children with me, one's with black hair and dark eyes with little wrinkles under their eyes like your brother, or big grins like my father, or one's that are a combination of us both perfectly or- he never gets to finish because Sasuke kisses him suddenly and then lays down and snuggles up to his children, -Go to sleep idiot.- he mummers, kissing his children to chase away any bad dreams that may try to come.

Smiling Naruto too lies down and falls asleep to the image of Sasuke cuddling with their babies. It may not have been what their parents had in mind when they thought of grandchildren but he didn't really care because he knew his mother was jumping for joy over the new addition to their family and his father was beaming down at them proudly. He couldn't speak for Sasuke's parents but he knew Itachi would have been the best damn uncle their children could have ever asked for.

He smiles at the image of his family and drifts off to a peaceful sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**And there it is, my first fluffy fanfic. Tell me your thoughts because I seriously need them =~=**


	2. Because We Can

**And here we are ladies and gents, the second part :D**

**Thank you all for your encouragement throughout my writings and I hope that I live up to your expectations **

**oooOoOoOoO**

Sasuke Uzumaki-Uchiha is 21 years old when he's finally allowed to resume his life as an active ANBU captain. When he's given his mission Naruto stares at him long and hard, blue eyes conflicted, hands trembling as if he was resisting the urge to rip that scroll to shreds and burn them for extra measure. Judging by the look in his eyes Sasuke assumes that it's exactly what he's going to do, so in order to save them all the trouble Sasuke swipes the scroll from his husband's hand and tucks it away in his pocket. They're alone in Naruto's office and never before has Naruto looked so mature. Face grim, eyes holding a look that Sasuke never would have thought would ever be present on his husband's face. He drops his eyes to a picture on Naruto's desk, framed perfectly, reflecting the sun streaming in from the open window. He smiles gently at the photographed picture of his two sons sleeping peacefully in their cribs.

He turns his gaze back to his husband and steps forward, taking those scarred cheeks into his hands. He plants a kiss to his lips and then steps back, slipping his ANBU mask back on and heads for the door. –be safe-. His husband says softly, gripping his pen tightly in his hands. –I will-. Sasuke responds, -Make sure our brats are safe.- he calls over his shoulder, walking out, his husband's blue eyes burning with their gaze.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke is 21 years old when he passes through a village disguised as a commoner when he finds something interesting, mind blowing even. He was on his second mission since being pregnant and he was taking a short break after completing it, opting for passing though a small village nestled in the forest. There's a small festival going on and children take up a majority of the town roads. He doesn't know why he buys dango, but he does, and takes little bites here and there, barely tasting the treat when he stops dead and his eyes nearly fall out of his head.

There, sitting on the ground, surrounded by town children with a sincere smile on his face, is a man Sasuke was surer than fuck was dead. But that face was unmistakable, as was that soft voice and long raven hair.

Uchiha Itachi sits surrounded by children, children whom are mesmerized by the tale the man is spinning, hypnotizing them with his gentle voice.

Sasuke is too shocked to move much less think. Here is his brother, a man he thought he had killed months before the full out war Madara had waged upon the whole world, telling stories in a small village to children, looking, Sasuke must admit, happy.

There is neither rage nor hatred, not even contempt held against his older brother Sasuke finds. He watches as those eyes, once blacker than the night, are now a murky color.

His brother is blind. Sasuke relaxes a bit and shuffles a bit closer, an extra dango, uneaten dangling from his fingers. The children turn to see him before turning back to his brother, immersing themselves in the story his brother is currently spinning.

Sasuke sits there for a few hours, listening to one story after another before he decides to leave. Itachi had just finished his last story and the children giggle and run off, dispersing like fish in the sea. Sasuke stands and eyes the bowl next to his brother and takes the dango from his own fingers and wraps it in his hanker chief and places it gently in the bowl. He doesn't say anything and only looks into the unseeing eyes of his brother. A brother that should be dead but obviously isn't.

He turns away, fully prepared to leave his brother to his own devices when he hears his voice. –That's it?-

Only to stop at the voice of his brother directed to him. He doesn't respond and lets his brother speak.

-Its been five years.- His brother tells him. Sasuke nods.

In the back of his mind Sasuke can't help but to wonder just how the hell his brother had noticed he was there.

-I'm not completely blind, these old eyes of mine can still see.- Itachi smiles then and picks up the dango Sasuke had placed in his bowl and bites into it. -I told your favorite stories as a child, did you enjoy them?- Sasuke doesn't respond right away and when he does he's a bit flushed. Yes he did enjoy them, a little more than he'd like to admit.

They stay like that for a while before Sasuke tries, a bit timidly, to get Itachi to come home with him.

-And what pray tell is at home?- Itachi asks a bit amused when his brother, who is now inches away from being taller than him, tugs him down the winding road.

-My children.-Sasuke responds, proud because this is the first time in so long that he's seen such a shocked look cross his brother's face.

"_Children?_" Itachi parrots back, and had Sasuke been any one else he would have never noticed the small hint of shock mixed with wonder laced in his brother's voice.

Sasuke nods and tugs his brother along and responds quite proudly that yes children, children in the plural sense, twins in fact. There's no more talking after that and Sasuke isn't in the least bothered by that as he takes his brother home.

When they get back Sasuke finally realizes that there probably isn't anything that he or his husband can do that can shock the shit out of the villagers anymore. The moment they lay their eyes on Itachi they shrug and turn away as if it were an everyday occurrence. Because seriously, Sasuke had bore their Hokage's man babies, what more could they possibly do to surprise them now? A missing nin, probably one of the most famous ones waltzing into the village gates? That's nothing.

Naruto doesn't say anything when he sees Itachi. Well that's a lie; he froze and sputtered for a moment, standing in his doorway before sighing and smiling at him and inviting him in with a smile.

No one speaks when Itachi meets his nephews. Naruto thinks, quite proudly to himself that he was correct in thinking that Itachi would have been the best damn uncle his children could ever ask for when he sees how gently Itachi holds them in his arms, small crystal like tears escaping. One for each child.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto isn't as half surprised when he sees Itachi than everyone though he'd be. However, the kunai that's held uncomfortably close to his eye does call for a bit of alarm. Before him stands his now brother-in-law and before he could say anything there's suddenly a kunai in his face. –what?- he doesn't get to finish because it edges closer and Itachi's face is so happy that its downright fucking scary.

-Naruto-kun.- Itachi's sing song voice is almost too much for the blond man to bare, -Though I know that you two are happy, something has come to my attention recently.- Naruto twitches a bit and glances over at a slightly uncomfortable but not helping husband.

-And that is?-

If it's even possible, which Naruto now knows it is, Itachi's face gets sweeter, which in turns makes it that much more scarier. –You and my brother have been married for about six months.-

-and?-

-The twins are a year old.- Itachi responds with a voice so sugary that it nearly melts Naruto's face. –which means that you bedded my baby brother **before** marriage.- and then there was an evil glint in his eye that tells just how happy Itachi was about the fact that Naruto had sexed up his brother before marriage.

Naruto to this day cannot speak about what transpired that evening after Sasuke left the house under Itachi's orders for him to take a very** long** walk.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke is 22 years old when he notices his first grey hair. He stills quite suddenly in front of his mirror, eyes zeroing on that one strain of white that sits innocently from his head. He stops breathing and he can vaguely register the sound of Naruto scrambling around in the twins' room to dress and feed their screaming children, children whom with red and blond hair, baby blue eyes and lung power inherited by their father whom inherited it from his mother, refuses to get up and eat, opting for screaming for their father to kindly fuck off. Which adds to the noise because Naruto is sputtering, blue eyes flaring and loud voice demanding to know where in the fuck have they picked up such foul fucking language from. Their children true to their Uchiha genes were geniuses and could already almost speak in full sentences.

Sasuke doesn't concern himself with that however because currently he was a major dilemma on his hands. A grey hair, a grey fucking hair has sprouted from his fucking head. What. The. Fuck.

Itachi from his room down the hall laughs to himself quietly when he hears the screams of an indignant Sasuke, the crash and hushed mutters of –Quick, hide my babies!- from a blond and freaked out Hokage.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Though it seems that not all can be happiness and sunshine. Because Sasuke is 23 when he miscarries. There were complications from what seemed to be the beginning. Constant pains, stabbing deep in his make shift womb and terrors in the night. Until one night, a little over five months, at four in the morning Sasuke woke up to intense pain. He screamed and tried everything not to claw at his belly as the pain increased with every moment. Itachi ran into the room, eyes wild and could only watch as Naruto, in a rush of panic, picked up Sasuke and honest to god practically flew to the hospital. Tsunade arrived not even ten minutes after and Naruto was howling in panic when he saw blood trail down his husband's legs. Word was quickly passed and soon Kakashi ,Iruka, Sai, Yamato and Itachi flooded the waiting room. Everyone was thrown into a panic, especially Naruto, whom was forced to leave the room because Tsunade needed the room to figure out what the fuck was going on. The children he heard were in the care of Shizune.

Four long grueling hours later and an ashen faced Tsunade walked out of the room Naruto couldn't move. He knew that face.-I'm sorry Naruto.- where the only words that she could give, biting her lips and hiding her once again blood soaked hands. Time stopped and so did Naruto's breathing. –The child…it didn't make it.- she continued.

Naruto was too shocked to even cry. Moments passed in pure silence before he stood up and walked, more like staggered toward the hospital door. He was shaking but he moved forward, he had to, he just had to go to Sasuke, oh good god his baby, why, why does this have to happen? No one spoke as they watched their Hokage stumble into the white hospital room. Once he shut and locked the door did the tears finally start. He almost couldn't stand it. There lied his husband on his side, shaking as sobs racked his body. He was curled around his ascended body, arms circling his abdomen with tears streaming from his cheeks. And all Naruto could do was crawl into bed with him and hold him close to his side, praying that they all could wake from this horrible nightmare.

It was more than just a difficult time and for a whole week, every moment of it was spend in tears, screams and self hatred.

Sasuke doesn't speak and when he does his voice was hollow, he blames himself; thinks himself too weak to carry his own fucking baby to full term. –god no why? My child my child my child!-

Naruto because he blames himself even more because he's the fucking Kyuubi vessel, this all was his fault to begin with. Not even he should have fucked with nature. –It's my fault its my fault it's my fault-

Tsunade because she could only wish she could have done more the stop the sudden and unexplainable bleeding Sasuke went through. Could only watch as blood seeped from between his legs, a tall sign of miscarry. –I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-

Sakura because she was on a mission and she hates that she couldn't be there to try everything in her power to help. –If only I was there if only I was there-

The list goes on and it never quite stopped.

Both parents were inconsolable and mended their broken hearts the best they could, the way they only knew how. They stayed inside all week, staring blankly at the wall, Sasuke at his now flat stomach. There was a wound over his belly now. After the miscarry Tsunade had to open him up and take out his dead baby. An action he was too broken to protest to. It's been a week and he still couldn't quite believe it. He failed as a father he decided. He lied in bed with his husband at his side, both silent. He was beginning to drown once again in self hatred in his room when the door slowly slid open. –Daddy?-

And then Sasuke and Naruto learned how to breathe again. Because there, with red and blond hair stood their children.

Their babies. With a heart breaking sound they both reached out for their children beckoning them closer and embraced them with everything they had.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke was 24 when he demands to try again. Naruto is more than a bit reluctant. But Sasuke tries again and again to persuade him. –I didn't get to have a say in it the first time, I want a say in it now.- they never really talk about their forever unknown child, the wound was still fresh and it hurt like a bitch. But Sasuke had learned how to move forward with his husband. And he wanted to try again. But Naruto, even though in the beginning would have leaped for joy over the fact that his husband wanted more children, didn't want to risk anything anymore.

But in the end Sasuke wouldn't be denied what he wanted the most. And soon, after a month of pestering and another two months of trying again and again, Sasuke sits proudly on Tsunade's hospital bed. Naruto sits next to him, leg jumping up and down in nervousness. Tsunade proudly tells them that yes, they will have another little one on the way now please kindly get the hell out and Uchiha, put your shirt back on.

Naruto, despite his nervousness, whoops once again and races to spread the big news while his husband smiles and places a hand over his flat belly, right over the faint scar left behind by his third child.

Their child is born on a cool spring day. It's a girl that has big blue eyes and black raven hair.

Konoha has never fallen so madly in love before.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke is 27 years old when he puts his foot down and says quite calmly that no Naruto, there will be no more children, five is enough thank you.

The twins were already 7 and their baby girl was turning 3 while their other son was turning 2 and their last child was only 1. That was enough.

But Naruto, the ever loving husband he was, wanted one more. Sasuke begged to differ. After their daughter Naruto claimed that he only wanted one more child. Next thing you know Sasuke's pregnant with child number five. –that's too many.- Sasuke told him firmly. Their house would be a zoo if they didn't watch it, which Sasuke intends to by the way.

The twins were beginning classes at the Academy and Sasuke and Naruto couldn't be any prouder. But then Naruto had the gall to demand more children.

Fuck. That.

Itachi looked a bit too smug in Sasuke's opinion when he told him his little dilemma over a cup of tea in the garden, overlooking their children as they played in the grass, his youngest sleeping in his uncle's arms. –You spoil them.- Sasuke accuses, glaring slightly –Don't think I didn't discover the candies you've been smuggling into this house every week brother. You, Kakashi, Tsunade, Iruka, Sakura, hell even Sai spoil them way too much for it to be healthy.- Sasuke growls. Itachi smiled and only shrugged, looking down at the tiny child in his arms. –and before you say anything, five children is enough- Sasuke says smartly, taking a sip of his tea, -I'm not a baby machine you know?- he grumbles.

Itachi doesn't say anything and Sasuke wants nothing more than to claw that smug look off his face when he comes home one evening with a highly giddy Naruto after a long visit to Tsunade.

Sasuke is 27 years old when he learns that he's two months pregnant. He tries to kill Naruto for it, with love of course, and that feeling only intensifies when he finds that he's pregnant with triplets.

Trust Naruto to defy all laws of Nature, the prick.

But after a long nine months and a harsh labor Sasuke finds that he cant complain when he wakes up to the sound of his husband falling off the bed with a hard thud. He looks around with bleary eyes a smiles when he finds he's literally surrounded by his children, his triplets cuddled close to his side, the twins lounging and possibly drooling on his legs, his baby girl sleeping to the right of him, and his other child lying almost on top of his red haired older brother.

He hears sputtering and annoyed mutterings about spoiled ass kids and watches as Naruto walks to the closet and pulls out a spare pillow and blanket and proceeds to set up camp right next to the bed.

Sasuke chuckles to himself and snuggles closer to his children and sleeps to the melody of his children breathing.

**oooOoOoOoO**

**There you have it, a nice ending :D Tell me what you think! **


	3. Smile

**A big thank you to everyone who was nice enough to review, you have no idea how much I love you all for them! **

**I've decided that this fic will be a series of one-shots and sometimes they might not even make sense but I'm okay with that, I'll try to keep it all on track.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the series nor am I ever going to even hope to :P**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Daddy.- Naruto looks up at his red haired daughter (whom was one of the triplets) in question, putting down the pen he was using to finish up his paper work.

His youngest daughter was everything he suspected his mother would have been, which was admittedly almost everything he was; brash, reckless, loud, and everything in between. Despite that she was also very smart, which was something he had to thank Sasuke's Uchiha genes for. She was only three but she spoke in full sentences. Which did a number on Sasuke's patience because she liked to talk.

A lot.

But right now, she was quiet, almost pensive. Her hair was very long, it touched the middle of her back and it was just like her grandmothers, beautiful, breathtaking blood red and straight.

His eldest son, who also had red hair, didn't hold as much pride in his red strains like his youngest sister did, his hair was a few shades lighter than his sister's, but it was spiky and nowhere near as silky.

Naruto rolled his chair back and beckoned his daughter closer with a grin and a wave of his hand.

-What is it baby?- he asks when she settles herself in his lap.

-Is my hair pretty?- she asks after a moment of silence.

Naruto blinks down at his daughter and he knows that in a few years she will be the splitting image of her grandmother. The thought alone makes his eyes tingle. But it was the truth and it made him so happy that Sasuke understood that because when he had given birth to her, he handed her over to Naruto with a small but tired smile, telling him it was okay, he could give her the name that he so desperately wanted to give her the moment he saw her. And he did.

Kushina.

And she lived up to that name so well that it was uncanny.

-Of course it is baby,- he says, tangling his hands gently in her smooth hair and bringing a bunch to his lips to kiss as if to show her just how wonderful it really was, -who in their right minds told you it wasn't?-

She bites her lip and lowers her eyes, mumbling something.

-Now 'Shina, you know that S'uke hates when anyone mumbles, you gotta speak clearly.- he tells her, playing with her hair, never minding the fact that it's him that mumbles the most out of their whole family.

-The kids in daycare says my hair's ugly.- she grumbles.

-What?- Naruto shouts, jaw dropping. She nods her head and she pouts, looking up at her father with hurt eyes.

-S'not ugly right Daddy? You say so yourself, it's pretty.- she begins. Naruto holds her to his chest and buries his hands in her hair, kissing the crown of her head.

-Your hair,- he begins, -is so very beautiful 'Shina, and do you know why?- he asks, he feels her shake her head and he smiles to himself.

-Because it was a gift.-

-A gift?-

-Yep.-

-From who?-

She pulls away just enough to gaze at him through eyes she inherited from a woman Naruto had only been able to meet once.

-Your Grandma baby.-

And Naruto tells her the story of her grandparents. The two people who gave their lives for not only him, but the whole world.

He tells her the story his mother told him, of the time she came to the village and was bullied because of her red hair.

_-The boys would always tease me and my nickname became tomato.-_

_-I get it, so dad protected you from the bullies right?-_

_-Not at all, I always beat up the boys who made fun of me and crushed them like tomatoes, with my long red hair flying as I beat them half to death I gained another nick name, the Bloody Red Habanero. But this red hair that I've always hated brought me my soul mate; it became the red threat of destiny for me. I have special words reserved for the man who would complement my red hair, Naruto, will you hear them?-_

_-Yeah-_

_-I love you.-_

He tells his daughter nearly everything, omitting the parts that she didn't need to hear, like the details of the war, her grandparent's deaths and the dire situation that Naruto was actually in at that point in his life.

-Daddy?- he pulls away from far off memories and looks down at his daughter.

-Yes baby?-

-My hair is pretty right?-

-It's beautiful.-

She then smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

-I love you.-

Then she bounces off and barrels out of the room screeching for her elder sister to play.

Naruto turns back to his paper work reluctantly and smiles at the picture he managed to smuggle out of the Hokage tower of his parents.

He never notices he began crying until Sasuke approaches him and wipes his tears away.

Weeks later Naruto sheepishly smiles at Sasuke when he comes home from picking up the triplets from daycare.

-Apparently,- Sasuke begins, glaring at his husband, -The Bloody Red Habanero is back.-

And it's Naruto who was forced to approach angry parents and apologize to them personally because his three year old daughter beat their sons' up.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoo**

In all rights Sakura should have known that something like this was going to happen. Honestly, her teammates were _Sasuke_ and _Naruto_ for god's sake. To _not _expect something crazy and insane from them was suicide. So honestly she shouldn't have been so surprised that things turned out this way.

-I can't believe,- Ino begins, kicking off her heels and taking down her once beautifully crafted hair, -that that something like this would happen.-

Sakura shrugs and begins downing a whole bottle of carefully picked Champaign.

-Seriously.- Ino says, picking up a stray piece of rubble and throwing it to the side. –Who could have seen this coming?-

Sakura puts down the now empty bottle and begins to smile.

Who indeed, would have seen such a disaster coming?

The day was supposed to be hers, and it was supposed to go off without a hitch.

It was her wedding day. And Sasuke and Naruto and their children were invited of course.

Apparently their eight children were _not_ about to let their dear Sakura-chan go without a fight.

At the end of the day the cake had been blown up, Sai, her future husband had been pinned to the wall by several perfectly thrown kunai narrowly missing his flesh, the chandelier had been torn down from the ceiling and her mother's dress was caught on fire.

Everyone attending the wedding found out that all exits were locked and blocked off; the windows were barred and through all the commotion all types of traps were set off.

Sakura doesn't think that the paint would ever come off the carpet.

All in all with the combined forces of the eight devil children, along with Sakura and Sai's children and the rest of the rookie nine offspring had seen to it that there was no marriage.

Of course it didn't help that their parents were only half-heartedly trying to put an end to it all.

Sakura can swear she could still hear Kakashi doubling over in laughter before the cake he was eyeing suddenly exploded all over him.

She and Sai had been together for a while, they even had two children, but they weren't married, they didn't seem to find the need to. It was of course, Ino that had finally convinced her finally tie the knot but the result was a disaster.

When the Uzumaki-Uchiha children found out that Sai was going to take their _dear_ Sakura-chan away they had thrown a fit, never mind the fact that she and Sai were practically married anyway. They out right refused to allow the marriage and glowered every time Sai's name was even mentioned.

However apparently Sai had proven his worth on the wedding day when he took an exploding paint ball to the face when he jumped in front of a very confused and very astounded Sakura to protect her from a painted death.

Currently his hair was in array of rainbow colored blobs.

In the end the eight children gave their blessings and allowed Sai to live just that much longer and Sakura finally got married in a torn, paint dripping wedding dress with her bride mates, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shizune and Temari. And despite the mass confusion and utter chaos the children created Sakura smiled and laughed.

-Best damn wedding in history.-

**OoOoOoOoOoooOo**

Itachi, all in all, was satisfied with how his life was going. Thanks to a determined, fair and courageous Hokage, there were no wars to fight, no people to betray, and certainly no brothers to nearly break. These days were ones that Itachi had always dreamed about.

Days of peace.

He leans back on the balls of his hands on the patio and smiles at the blue sky, humming to himself gently. He feels as though he's gone back in time and it feels like any minute now he would hear Sasuke's tiny feet patter on the wooden floor.

He blinks in surprise when he actually hears the tale sound of tiny feet on wood.

He turns and sees his nephew with his black spiky hair and big doe like eyes round the corner. A smile blooms on that tiny face and he runs toward his uncle a flush settling gently on his round cheeks. He settles himself next to his uncle and swings his feet back and forth, smiling.

-'Tachi?-

-Hmm?-

A smile and a flush.

-Will you teach me how to throw Kunai?-

Itachi lets a smile bloom across his face and pokes his nephew's forehead.

-Yes.-

**OoOooOoOoOOo**

When Sasuke was only 32 his oldest children graduate from the academy. He stands among the crowd that was made up of adoring and proud parents and tries everything inside of him not to break out in a huge grin.

The twins are standing on the stage and look uncomfortable because the Hokage, their father, whom gave the graduating speech, suddenly screeches and pulls them into a huge hug, tears streaming down his face when he presents them with their forehead protectors. The crowd, claps in applause until suddenly there's loud cheering, the blow horn that someone sets off is louder and someone throws confetti.

-I should have known.- Sasuke says to himself because he sees Itachi surrounded by the rest of his children, laughing and cheering, the triplets jumping up and down, their four year old faces lit up with joy screaming.

-Go big brothers!-

Sai, who was joined by Sasuke's daughter were throwing confetti, her blue eyes light with joy when she aims the container at her red haired older brother just cause.

Tsunade is also in the crowd with Shizune, Sakura and the rest of the rookie nine.

Kiba has a blow horn in his hands and he wasn't letting up anytime soon.

Everyone else were all screaming and cheering.

When Naruto finally lets them go the twins were red with embarrassment. But they allow their father to tie their forehead protectors onto their head without complaining because they've never seen their fathers so proud.

Naruto turns and the twins look at Sasuke with red faces but determined eyes.

And Sasuke lets that huge grin grace his face.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo**

**So there you have it, as I said any updates will be just a bunch of one-shots and random scenarios.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Its You and Me, Almost Three

**I love you all, seriously. It's because of all of you reviewers that make me blush like a little school girl in the middle of a hello kitty store. **

**Anyway, while I try to pull myself together, here is a quick update!**

**My reasons for making a while chapter dedicated to these two is simple, I love them to death, probably equally to how much I love Sasuke and Naruto. Seriously, these two are amazing and I want them to be incorporated in this story because I believe they belong there.**

**Also, the full version of this chapter will be posted soon as a one-shot dedicated to these two. So check it out of I pull your heart strings at all. **

**Disclaimer: psha, yeah right**

/./.

.

.

.

When Minato first meets Kushina he's only a kid and yet his first thought was that she had the most beautiful hair he'd ever seen in his entire life. The fact that she was short and pudgy with grass-stained clothes and dirt smudged cheeks didn't even bother him in the least. In fact, if he was being honest he'd say that those things only heightened his curiosity for her.

The Jounin at her side pushes her forward with a grim face but a gentle pat against her back, talking steadily to a class full of academy students with a voice that sounded harsh but with a hint of wariness that she was a refugee and that it was their duty to welcome her into Konoha with open arms. The kids around Minato grumble amongst themselves about foreigners and other useless things about invasions. Things that Minato never once cared about.

The Jounin turns to leave but the small girl he left behind doesn't seem to care. Everything else is drowned out because Minato hears the voice of an angle for the very first time. She squares her back and her beautiful green eyes pierce through his as she raises her chin defiantly, a fire burning in her eyes and Minato is floored by the strong and powerful voice that leaves her mouth. –Listen up everyone! My name is Uzumaki Kushina of Whirlpool!-

She announces her existence to the whole class as loud as she can.

Minato thinks that if she had it her way, she would have announced it to the whole world.

/./.

.

.

.

When they graduate from the academy it isn't like Minato had envisioned at all. There were no claps on the back with the usual –congratulations- or even a hint of a smile. Instead there are frowns, wary gazes and war torn hands shoving a forehead protector in his hands with the orders to go home and pack because there is a war to win and he's being sent out on very dangerous but important mission.

Minato is only nine and in a few months he'll be ten.

They all graduate years too early but when there's a full out war there's no time to be frightened or squeamish about little details like that when the numbers of older shinobi are dwindling.

He's only nine when he stands before the village gates, the pack on his back feeling heavier than usual. His sensei is legendary, Jiraiya, student of the third Hokage and the Toad Sage. His two teammates, Himiko and Junta don't say much, but they stand beside him, kicking idly at the ground waiting patiently for any of them to give the signal to leave. Jiraiya couldn't come to meet them so they had to travel to meet him; only problem was that he was stationed near the front lines. Minato nods his head with his blue eyes fierce and turns to leave before a whirlwind of red slams into him from behind.

Kushina hugs him with the force of a thousand men but Minato doesn't care because this is his best friend since that day she knocked him out after he attempted to save her from bullies at the academy. She holds him tightly before slinging a necklace over his neck. –Be safe you stupid flake-. She tells him and then thumps him on the back for good measure because if he doesn't make it home safely she'll gut him after forcing him to buy her ramen.

Minato laughs a bit and tugs her hair gently for good measure because she should know better than to ever doubt him by now.

Kushina shrieks and kicks him harshly on the bum and screams at him to hurry up and finish him mission already so they can go train together and by the way don't ever touch her hair or else she, Kushina Uzumaki of Whirlpool will personally kick his sorry ass back to the academy.

/./.

.

.

.

When Minato comes back from a routine mission weeks later, he doesn't get to see Kushina like he imagined he would. She wasn't waiting by the village gates and she wasn't at her favorite ramen place. He goes looking for her at her favorite spots but turns up empty handed. Until of course he sees Mikoto sitting by the docks. When he reaches her he sees that her face is deeply troubled and he suddenly feels like he's filled with dread. –Mikoto, where's Kushina?- he asks her even though he feels as though he doesn't want to know the answer.

She looks at him with deep black eyes filled with worry and tells him that yesterday she was called to the Hokage's office by none other than two ANBU escorts and she hasn't seen her since.

At the end of the day he's denied entry to Kushina's house because she needs to recover for undisclosed reasons and there's no need for him to know just because he's her friend.

When he finally does get to meet her she's sitting on her bed with a blank expression on her face, her hands fisting her shirt with white knuckles right over her belly.

She doesn't speak much but her eyes are glassy and unfocused. Minato stays by her side until _finally_ she turns to speak to him with a quiver in her voice. –Hey you sissy flake, how was your mission?-

Minato never asks any questions and Kushina never tells.

/./.

.

.

.

When they're teenagers Minato feels a rage unlike any other because an enemy nin grabs Kushina by the hair and slams her face down into the dirt snarling into her ear that there is no such thing as Uzumakis'_ or_ whirlpool you stupid cunt because they're dead; all of them!

Minato slams a kunai into his spine and _twists_ because no one is allowed to speak to his best friend that way.

Kushina doesn't say much for the rest of the day and that's what scares Minato the most because she's Uzumaki Kushina, a whirlwind and flurry of noise.

When they get ambushed again Kushina stands tall and shouts into the sky (Minato thinks that if she had it her way, she would have announced it to the whole world) that she is Kushina Uzumaki of Whirlpool and as long as she's alive so is the spirit of her fallen country.

Its then, watching her stand so tall and beautifully, red hair flying in the wind like strings of fate that it finally hits Minato that these strange feelings are ones of the purest of all forms.

Love.

When it's all said and done and the second ambush fails there's one enemy left. He has sky blue eyes and black strait hair. During the whole ambush he hadn't made one move against them and it's for that reason that they left him alive. Kushina scowls at him and he simply smiles back at her. It's no guess that he's years younger than them. Instead of fighting them, he reaches into his pack and asks if he could trade some of his food with hers because it's been so long since he's had anything other than food ration bars cold or not.

Minato isn't bothered in the least when she sits next to him and they begin trading weapons and food. It was a common occurrence really seeing as how this nin had no desire to fight. When it begins to get dark the boy is munching away on a pack of chips he had traded for a ration bar he smiles at Kushina once again. –I heard of Kushina Uzumaki from the Land of Whirlpool.- he says. –From one of the other shinobi who you've fought. If you're from there, you then that place _must _be an amazing place to live at.-

Kushina remains quiet before she bites into her food –It was.-

Minato knows that that must have been the most amazing, moment of her life because she got what she wanted, as long as she remains alive and shouts her existence to the world, the spirit of her fallen country lives on.

/./.

.

.

.

When they're older and Kushina squeals and swoons because Mikoto had just given birth to her first child; a baby with big absolutely _adorable_ big eyes and oh god Minato, who knew that Fugu-face could make such a beautiful baby? Mikoto smiles and lets Kushina hold her baby because she's her best friend and even though Fugaku doesn't approve nothing will change that. Konoha is still in the middle of war but it was happy times like these that never fail to brew new found hope for the future.

Kushina tears up at that and holds Itachi to her chest and says that she wants a baby too.

Minato chokes on air and turns a brilliant red.

/./.

.

.

.

-I'm a demon host.- she blurts it out when they're in a tent in the middle of the war zone and her eyes are so frightened and her face is so pale but she says it anyway because damn it she loves him and she can't stand hiding anything from him and he has a right to know just who he's involving himself with.

Minato doesn't even bat an eye and he holds her close as she sobs and tells her that yes he already knew and that if it didn't matter to him years back it wouldn't matter now.

././.

.

.

.

When Minato catches her vomiting one morning years later he all but drags Kushina to the hospital because _seriously_ Kushina, you've never been sick a day in your life, _something's_ wrong, please don't fight me on this. On their way there they run into Kakashi and he tags along with them because as much as he refuses to admit it, he's fond of her.

After a few agonizing hours the medical nin comes back and she's all smiles and happy faces and Minato is a little less nervous because that _must_ be a good sign.

When she tells them that Kushina is pregnant Minato faints dead away and Kushina screams with joy and hugs Kakashi close as Minato's body hits the floor with a thud. –Did you hear that Kakashi? I'm going to be a mother!-

With that she bolts from the room to tell Mikoto while Kakashi fans Minato back to life who slowly wakes up, happiness bursting in his chest.

A baby.

/./.

.

.

.

When Kushina goes to visit her dear friend Mikoto at her house she can't help but grab her friend's first born son Itachi, by the cheeks and showering him in kisses as the smallest hint of a pout graces his cheeks. –You're just so cute! You look just like your mother with your father's wrinkles!- she gushes because the boy is only six and he's the son of a dear friend and he's just as downright adorable as the day she first laid eyes on him when he was first born.

When she lets go of him he slinks off with a blush on his cheeks and a pout on his lips. Kushina doesn't know it, but he hovers outside of the door because he's very protective over his mother because in her belly sleeps a little brother he's always dreamed of.

He watches as the strange red-haired woman giggles with his gentle mother and Itachi can't help but smile every time they smile.

His gaze droops to both women's belly and wonders briefly if the women would arrange play dates between the baby boys that will be sure to arrive. Kushina was pregnant a few months behind his mother and he watches as they giggle about things about baby clothes and what colors the nurseries should be.

Hours later Itachi trails after his mother as she escorts the red-haired woman to the door giggling with her at some joke and giving her as much of a hug. –You be careful on your way home 'Shina-. His mother tells her.

Itachi could practically feel the heartbeat of both babies resonate in their mother's bellies.

Months later, when his baby brother is finally born Itachi cries because Sasuke is the most beautiful thing that he's ever laid eyes on.

/./.

.

.

.

When Kushina was pregnant, she often lounged on the couch, poking repeatedly at her enlarged stomach and kicking lightly at Minato's leg –rub them, your child is making them sore- she demands with flushed cheeks because no matter how many months pass she still can't get over the fact that there is a baby living inside her.

Their lives together was as perfect as they could make it and when she finally has the child kicking away so avidly in her stomach in her arms she'll be able to gaze into the face of perfection.

Their son; Naruto.

-You know? Despite everything, I think Jiraiya will be the best god-father to ever live.- Minato nods his head and he remembers all the times he's ever shared with the toad-sage. He definitely would.

Minato rubs her sore feet and smiles down at her and Kushina blushes because that look in his blue eyes tells her so many things that words could never hope to. He lets go of her feet and reaches over on the coffee table to take a sip of his water, watching from the corner of his eye as her fingers twitch over her swollen belly.

-I wonder what our grandchildren will look like-.

The water comes shooting out of his lips not a fraction of a second later and he sputtering in shock – Kushina, Love, we don't even have our baby yet, why are you thinking of_ grandchildren_ already?- She gives him a cheeky grin that reminds him too much of a vixen to be natural and he shivers a bit as she drums her fingers over her tummy once more. –Just think, in a few months we really will be parents, and in a couple of years we'll morph into _grandparents_.- she says it as if it was the most natural thing in the universe.

-Love, the baby isn't even _born_ yet, don't you think it's too soon to be thinking about being grandparents?- He's giving a nervous chuckle because having one child is enough to frazzle his nerves but jumping all the way to_ grandchildren_? He doesn't think his heart could handle such a thing.

Kushina lets out the most beautiful laugh followed by the most beautiful smile she could ever muster because she thinks Minato is the most adorable thing in the world right now with his flushed cheeks, wide eyes and wild blond hair.

Minato smiles back at her and kisses her forehead and swollen belly.

././

.

.

.

When everything falls apart Kushina is glad that it's Minato that's by her side.

The night is filled with terror and the mood bleeds red like the beast that was ripped from her body. Those small moments before everything went wrong; when she had finally given birth to her baby boy and Minato was by her side, crying tears of joy, it was complete euphoria. Because that was supposed to be the beginning of their lives together with their son; that was supposed to be the part where she would get to hold her son for the first time and gaze into the face of perfection and return home and flaunt him to Mikoto. That was supposed to be the beginning of her live as Kushina Uzumaki, mother of Naruto Uzumaki; a new addition to the clan of the long since lost land of Whirlpool and not so official but very much happy wife of Minato Namikaze.

Minato wishes, with everything in his entire being that it didn't have to end this way. He had envisioned a happy life with Kushina and their son, a life where their son would grow up looking like him and acting like his mother, a life where he would grow old with the love of his life and watch Naruto flourish into a fine ninja.

He didn't want things to end like this, impaled on the Kyuubi's claw, nearly choking on blood, holding Kushina close as she cried and spilled her regrets and wishes to their barely hours old son. He holds her close for one last time and wishes he could hold his son again, but there's no time, not anymore.

With one last look at the most beautiful woman in the world with the most beautiful hair he's ever laid eyes on and one last look at the epitome of perfection, their son, Minato's world goes dark.

/./.

.

.

.

When Naruto was five years old he knows by a fact that his parents, _whoever_ they are, had abandoned him.

They were never there when his stomach was days empty and his clothes dirty. They weren't there when he was bullied and beaten, they weren't there when people threw rocks at him and they sure as hell weren't there when he cried at night.

Uzumaki Naruto was five years and he was more than sure that his parent's abandoned him.

**oOoOoOooO**

**Again the full version of this fic will be posted, it's much longer than this so if any of you are curious please go and take a look at it.**

**Please tell me how I did, I'm a curious cat and I need to know your thoughts. I shall have another chapter posted soon with more of our favorite boys!**


	5. I'll Show You This Is Me

**I'm back with moar! Sorry everyone, I went on a huge KushinaxMinato binge and I'm not quite sure I'm over what happened to them, I still feel like bursting into tears and sobbing uncontrollably whenever I think/hear/see them. This may come as a shock but I love het almost equally as much as I love Yaoi. And my favorite het pairing has to be Kushina and Minato…I just love them.**

**Anyway, I hope I don't disappoint anyone but I've decided to dedicate this chapter to Naruto because he deserves fuck load of love. Though be rest assured the next chapter will feature more Sasuke and the children :3**

**And someone asked me about a list for the children, sorry to disappoint but I haven't figured any names for themTT3TT I'm a horrible person, so I guess you guys can help me name them if you want! Here is a list of the kids.**

**1. Twin boys**

**2. First daughter**

**3. Third son**

**4. Fourth son**

**5. Triplets: 2 boys and 1 girl (the only child I bothered to name): Kushina**

**Which brings us to a total of eight adorable children :3 Again if you have any name suggestions for names just let me know.**

/./.

.

.

.

When Naruto is 8 years old he begins to learn a thing or two about love. Because Sakura is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and the Third Hokage was the first person in his entire life to ever reach out with steady hands and ruffle his hair.

Iruka-sensei is the first to smile at him and also the first to punish him for his own good rather than out of pure hatred and misguided rage.

His happiest days where when Iruka-sensei gives him detention but gives him ramen afterwards complete with a good old fashioned hug.

The pain caused by the fact that his parents definitely abandoned him began to lessen just a bit each time his sensei smiles at him.

When he's alone in his cold apartment hugging his knees to his chest he begins to wonder about many things. Like why is the sky blue? Why is his apartment always cold?

Why do the villagers hate him?

Most of all, even though he promised himself he would never think of them, he begins to wonder who his parents really were. He wonders how his father came to love his mother, or how his mother came to love his father. He wonders what they looked like, what they acted like or how they sounded like.

Then he wonders why they abandoned him.

With that heart twisting thought he toughens himself up as much as he could and decides to completely forget them as they had forgotten him.

/./.

.

.

.

When he's twelve he constructs his own family of friends and rivals and everything was alright in the world for once because everyone was together despite Sasuke being his bastardly like self (and yet he wouldn't ask for another best friend).

He graduates from the academy and Kakashi-sensei was almost like a father figure while Iruka-sensei was almost like a mother.

Sakura became his dream wife while Sasuke became his brother.

With this family around him, it became easier to never give his absent parents a passing thought.

/./.

.

.

.

It's when he's 13 that he begins to wish that he had someone, _anyone_ to talk to because these strange heart clenching feelings that over-take him just by mere mentioning of Sasuke's name confuses and scares him.

He can't ask Iruka-sensei because Naruto isn't sure if he's ready to speak about matters of the heart in _this_ way with him even though he is practically family.

Kakashi-sensei would probably tease him and Sakura was _definitely _out of the question, he still had a huge crush on her _and_ don't get him wrong he still has every intention on marring her, but these strange feelings towards Sasuke was mind boggling. Sasuke still was number 1 in Sakura's book so letting her in on this strange situation was definitely a no, no.

Briefly, he wishes he had parents to guide him in the way children are supposed to be.

/./.

.

.

.

When Naruto was 14 nearing 15, training far from the village with the world's biggest pervert, sometimes they'd have periods of rest that consisted of nothing but, oddly enough, conversation. And it was in those moments, that Naruto would notice that Jiraiya would get his far-away look in his eyes, as if he were speaking of an old friend. -I knew these people once,- he'd say, his face was always on the verge of sadness, -They were good people, the best.-

Naruto would cock his head to the side and ask what who they were, unknowingly looking like the exact replica of a man that had long since passed 14, almost 15, years ago.

Then a smile would break out on Jiraiya's face, as if he was glad Naruto had asked. -It was a boy that was head over heels in love with this girl you see.- That was the part where Naruto would snort and whine that he didn't want to hear any mushy lovey dovey story about two idiots in love. But then Jiraiya would smack him over the head and tell him to shut up because maybe you'll learn something about someone, and he would resume.

-She was a trouble maker that one, always having something to say with monstrous strength to back it up and he? He was always calm, respectable and essentially the epitome of a good Shinobi. They never really got married, but eventually they had a kid you know? They were really strong, inside and out. They were the best Shinobi I've ever known. - Then he'd stop and his eyes would glaze over and he'd stare into a far off place as if he were seeing them right at that moment.

And that far off place he'd stare at was always, without fail, Naruto's eyes.

-They were the greatest Shinobi that have ever lived and it's my greatest regret that I wasn't there to help them when they needed it the most.-

-What happened?- Naruto would feel compelled to ask because these people have gained the respect and admirations of _Jiraiya_ not matter how easy going he may be, you _had_ to be something great to gain his respect_._

Jiraiya's face would get even more sullen, and his eyes would dull just the tiniest bit. –They gave their lives for their village, but most of all, for their child. _God _how they loved their child.-

Naruto's gut would twist a bit because these were stories about a family. He wonders if those two Shinobi's child was proud of them, if that child knew how much his parent's loved him like Jiraiya said they did.

Naruto would always listen to these stories closely because for some reason, he felt that these stories were truly important. That if he listened well, he'd come to understand these two great Shinobi that even the pervy-sage respected. Naruto thinks the people might be important to the Pervy-Sage.

They probably were.

-What were their names?- Naruto would ask. Jiraiya would pause then, and then after a moment he'd smile wistfully at nothing in particular.

-I don't know, I can't remember.- he'd say.

And that would be that.

Naruto would never wonder about his own parents even though his stomach would lurch, as if it were protesting against something grave.

He would shrug it off a moment later.

/./.

.

.

.

When he's a bit older and on a mission he gets attacked by rouge ninjas. He fights them all off but one just simply sits down and never once engages in the fight. Naruto thinks it's a bit weird but he doesn't say much.

The man simply looks at him for a bit before reaching into his pack. Naruto doesn't think it weird when the man asks to trade one of his ration bars for a bag of chips Naruto has stashed away in his pack. Naruto obliges and sits down with him, propping his feet up on a stone. The man continues looking at him with such a strange expression before Naruto huffs in agitation and demands to know what the hell he is looking at.

Then the man smiles and asks for his name.

-I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha!- Naruto tells him proudly.

The man munches on the chips for a bit before frowning.

-The great Uzumaki- he begins, frown more unsettling than Naruto likes to admit, -from Konoha?- he shrugs and reaches into his bag once more -Pity, I thought you were from the land of Whirlpool.- The man says. Naruto frowns and asks why in the world would he think that and what the hell was the Land of Whirlpool?

The man just waves him off -Don't mind me, I thought I was seeing a ghost,- he says, biting into a chip –I just heard it was an amazing place to live at filled with amazingly strong people. I met this girl that used to live there, I heard from other shinobi that she was so terrifyingly strong, and the guy that always accompanied her was sharper than the sharpest knife. I also heard that this Whirlpool place was probably the greatest place on earth. But I guess the spirit of such a place really has died out.-

With that he gets up and continues on his way, long strait hair and-sky blue eyes disappearing into the trees leaving behind a puzzled boy until said boy's teammates arrive.

Naruto doesn't think of his parents. But there is an unsettling feeling at the bottom of his gut that clenches and clenches, as if he were forgetting something so very precious.

/./.

.

.

.

When he finally meets his father a rage like never before overwhelms him, tears spring into his eyes and he wants to scream. He punches him in the stomach and his feelings pour out faster than his mouth can keep up with. The man before him, the Fourth Hokage, no, his _father_ has a sad look on his face and it tells Naruto a great story of regret.

His father reaches out and lands a heavy hand on his head and Naruto wants to cry all over again because the man before him, his_ father_, ruffles his hair. An action Naruto has always seen father's do to their sons. And even though Iruka-sensei had always done it, it never was truly what he always wanted it to be.

His father smiles at him and Naruto can't help but grin back.

Naruto begins to wonder about his mother.

/./.

.

.

.

When he finally gets to meet his mother he begins to tremble. Because this woman in front of him, with gentle eyes and stunning hair is his _mother_. The woman rubs the back of her head in a way that is just so godly _familiar_ that Naruto can't help himself. He races forward and he embraces her with everything he has. His eyes well up with pain-filled tears and he all but sobs when she hugs him back.

This is a mother's love his heart whispers to him. This is what it feels like to be held by your _mother_.

When he's filled to the brim with his mother and father's love he emerges into the world a changed man because his parent's love has more than just reached him and he vows to never go a day without thinking of them.

/./

.

.

.

When Naruto is older and the war is over he sits before the memorial rock and cries for hours on ends because he finds out that her name isn't even on the stone and there's no marked grave for her. So he finds his father's name and he carves her name right next to his, where he knows she belongs.

/./.

.

.

.

When Naruto is 18, Sakura is definitely going to one day marry Sai, Sasuke is back in the village but banned from everything that isn't a D-rank mission and Naruto is appalled because he and Sasuke are still considered genin. They still fight worse than cats and dogs and no one even bats an eye when their mornings consist of random explosions and long strings of curse words and shrieks of anger when a certain bastard uses a cheap trick.

They have been "dating" for a few months.

Tsunade is still Hokage but she smiles when she picks up an official document asking for her successor and signs the name that's always been destined to be there.

Yamato goes back to Anbu with a new perspective and makes sure to join the slightly bigger team 7 for causal outings.

Kakashi is given the glare of death from _Naruto _of all people for a whole month. The reason of course is because Naruto found out, _the hard way_, that Kakashi and Iruka have been sleeping together for a while now. Kakashi is more than a little grateful that he had chosen to flee the scene with his pants undone and with his shirt off when Naruto burst through Iruka's door in a misguided attempt to surprise his favorite academy sensei. For a whole month Naruto was only _slightly _hostile towards Kakashi and very overprotective over Iruka for a whole month before Sasuke smacks him upside the head and tells him to get the fuck over it. In the end Naruto accepts it and Kakashi no longer has to sleep with one eye open and Iruka just laughs it off.

A year later Naruto is named Hokage, the youngest in history, and another year later he's welcoming his twin boys into the world and marries a very reluctant Sasuke Uchiha.

/./.

.

.

.

When Naruto is older he likes to stand silently in the door way and watch Sasuke fret over their twin sons. They are little bundles of endless energy and Naruto loves watching Sasuke try again and again to get them to fall asleep. They are only a few months old and yet they are proving to be a huge challenge for the young Uchiha.

Or Naruto should say, the young Uzumaki-Uchiha. Since their (forced on Sasuke's part) marriage neither of them were willing to drop their name sakes so they decided to combine them.

Sasuke huffs and he turns around and glares at his husband and Naruto knows that without a doubt that he's being blamed for the energy their children were born with. Smiling sheepishly Naruto takes his place by Sasuke's side and picks up his red-haired baby boy and rocks him gently while Sasuke did the same with the other. It was a nightly ritual really, Sasuke struggling to tame their unruly children and Naruto supporting him with a sheepish grin.

On nights that Sasuke is away on a mission, to make up for his lost warmth Naruto conjures up a shadow clone of his beloved husband and rocks both his babies to sleep, hoping his children can't tell the difference.

/./.

.

.

.

Years later, smiling sheepishly at his glaring dead tired husband, Naruto chuckles nervously and tries not to make any sudden movements that would set his _beloved_ husband into a killing rage.

It's the middle of the night and both fathers had been awoken abruptly to the most heartbreaking wail coming from the nursery. Without a thought both had scrambled to get off the bed and in seconds they practically flew to the room across from theirs as soon Kushina's two brothers began to cry with her. With a glare that could chill the sun to his husband, Sasuke picked up the two boys, expertly holding them both and tried to quell their angry wails. Naruto reaches into the crib and he pulls his youngest daughter close to his chest and rocks her humming ever so softly with a smile that he hopes Sasuke won't see. All of their children seemed to be born with endless amounts of energy, regardless if they grow up to be quiet like Sasuke or their uncle Itachi, a fact that Naruto is damn proud of, even though he feels a tiny bit bad when he comes home to see a haggard and exhausted Sasuke.

Sasuke still goes on missions but on days that he doesn't he prefers to stay at home with his children. More often than not he takes his elder children and helps them train while the younger ones stay under the watchful and attentive eyes of Uncle Itachi.

Of course their children were always born rowdy and were always a handful and as always Sasuke would blame that on genetics. Or rather, his husband.

-Ne, should we take them to our bed?- Naruto whispers towards his husband, -I think they'll sleep better if they're with us.- only to notice that Sasuke was no longer even in the room. Flabbergasted Naruto walks into the hall just in time to see Sasuke walk into their room.

-Hurry up Dobe, she'll get cold.- he says over his shoulder quietly.

With a smile Naruto goes to follow. He makes sure that Sasuke and his two sons are settled and comfortable in the bed before gently placing Kushina next to her brothers. He gets into the bed and immediately curls around his children like his beloved Raven, Kushina tucked gently into his chest. With a grin Naruto kisses her beautiful vermillion hair and his baby girl, who isn't quite asleep, giggles loudly at the compliment.

Of course this wakes her two brothers who begin to immediately wail.

Naruto smiles sheepishly at his seething husband and attempts to hush his crying babies.

/./.

.

.

.

When he's older he takes his children to the memorial stone and he introduces them to his mother and father, he tells them stories after stores from what he's heard from the pervy-sage, kakashi-sensei and from that strange man with the sky blue eyes and strait black hair.

Hours later, Naruto is stroking Kushina-chan's hair and grinning to his full potential when his third son, who he swears up and down was _just_ like his husband looks up at him with amused and slightly arrogant onyx orbs. –Does daddy know that you kidnapped us from school?-

Naruto sputters and puffs out his chest claiming that he's the Hokage, he can do whatever the hell he wants –but please don't say anything cause you know how your daddy can get when something out of the ordinary happens, please don't tell.- he begs.

In the end his children black-mail him into buying them ice-cream and ramen.

/./.

.

.

.

**Booya bitches! My chapters keep getting longer and longer no?**

**Next installment is soon so stay ready! Btw the latest Shippudden episodes BROKE my heart TT^TT**


	6. Don't Give Up on Me

**Dear readers, may I start off by saying thank you so much for your positive reviews and encouragement, you all have no idea how much it's helped me thus far. Second, allow me to apologize for not updating in so long, life has a horrible accomplice I like to call writer's block; however I am back!**

**Third: As I said, these chapters tend to jump from one time frame to the next so not all of them will come in perfect order.**

**Fourth: Enjoy the update ;D In the excitement of having his first child, Sasuke forgets that what it means to be loved.**

**Also, fanfiction deemed it necessary to delete one of my earlier fics, I am slightly cross with that fact but alas I will get over it.**

**Eventually.**

**You can find me on tumblr at beyond(dash)these(dash)colors(dash). **

**Feel free to follow me there~!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

To Sasuke, being a father means a lot of things, things like being a hero, a protector and guide. Being a father means staying up late reading baby books and learning how to change diapers coupled with figuring out how to feed a baby, how to hold it, how not to hold it, how to handle when it cries, how not to get overwhelmed and how to love every ounce of your child no matter how pissed off or frustrated you are. –We have that last one down pretty well don't we bastard?- Naruto would grin and Sasuke would flush and smack him over the head and roll his eyes but the small smile that graces his lips would tell all the pride he had in the fact that yes, they do have that last part down pretty well.

But above all else, to Sasuke, being a father means finding the perfect name for your child. A name that will ring true and strong, a name that will not only identify who you are, but will become probably one of the most important things a father could ever give his child.

When Sasuke was in his first pregnancy, he lied on his back, rubbing his swelled belly and grimacing at the harsh kick the two parasites (as he lovingly called them), Sasuke began to think and dream.

It was after his first failed attempt to run away when he had an epiphany, standing there listening to Kakashi and Naruto talk of his parents. It had hit him then, that he was going to have a child, a _child. _ One he could call his own, one that would be born with black hair and black eyes; a Uchiha child. He began to realize just how important this was, his clad would live once more.

He began to think of his parents, of his clan, of the sharingan and of his brother. This child was growing in his body, it would have his blood line limit and with that, all of the power that was once Sasuke's would be transferred to that child.

He begins to think about how this would happen, his first child will be born with black hair and black eyes, it would be pale and would be the epitome of a Uchiha; calm, stoic, calculating, strong. And his name would be Fugaku because to Sasuke, there would always only be one leader of the Uchihas after himself, and that would be Fugaku. Fugaku would be everything Sasuke's father was and more.

His second child will also be a male, a few years younger than Fugaku if Sasuke would have any say in it, which he damn will, and his second son will be named Itachi. Itachi would be greater than Sasuke's brother, and he would be unmatched by any other. He would be glorious, victorious in battle and no one will stand in his way.

His third child will be female, and she will be everything his mother was, loving, caring, beautiful with black hair and black eyes. She will have the Sharingan, but she won't ever need it because she will have two older brothers to always protect her.

And then his fourth child, his last child, will be male, and he will be named after Sasuke. He too will be everything a Uchiha would be.

Sasuke grins to himself and settles in the pillows, satisfied.

**oooOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Of course, with Naruto, he should have known nothing would ever go the way he wanted. Sasuke is stricken when he finds out that he isn't pregnant with one child, but two.

Not only that, when he was in labor, he was horrified when it began to dawn on him that he would never have his dream; because his first two children, who are _twins_ have red and blond hair. Their eyes aren't black, so there was no chance for the Sharingan, their skin wasn't pale and they would _never_ be able to hold and live up to the names of Fugaku and Itachi Uchiha.

His children were born Uzumaki's, he carried the legacy of the Namikaze and Uzumaki and not the Uchiha.

His dream shattered before his eyes in that labor room, watching Naruto hold a child that was almost like a stranger to him. Fury erupted in his chest; it was almost as if these children weren't his. But the pain in his body forced him to accept that it was all true. That those two children with blond and red hair with blue eyes emerged from his body, they share his blood but they were all wrong.

This, this was all Naruto's fault. Naruto always spoke of his long forgotten clan, the Uzumaki and of his father, the Namikaze. Naruto always spoke of how their children would keep his mother and father's dreams alive. It wasn't fair, what of his dream? His dream of reviving the Uchiha clan? Sasuke felt cheated, he wouldn't have his dream and if that was so, then he wouldn't allow Naruto to live his dream either because this was far from fair. So he chucks his pillow at him.

-Give me my children- he hisses reaching out for the two dreams Naruto snatched away from him.

This wasn't fair.

-_Our_ children- Naruto says hesitantly, instantly sensing something was wrong, a guarded expression crossing his face but handing over his children over warily because Sasuke always seemed to be balancing on a very fine line between madness and saneness and Naruto would be damned if he pushed his lover over the edge.

When the both boys were settled, heavy in his arms Sasuke keeps silent, slowly shutting himself down and out of the world.

-Sasuke, what's wrong?- Naruto asks, the fragile vulnerability and fear etched in his blue eyes causes a spark of guilt and pain to strike Sasuke's heart. Sasuke doesn't respond, and the burning at the back of his eyes means absolutely nothing.

**oOoOoOooOoOoo**

The guilt eats away at him whenever Sasuke glances at his children. Naruto is quiet, pensive and everything that is unlike his loud whirlwind-like nature of noise and warmth. He sits quietly at his side, no matter how many times Sasuke screamed and yelled at him to leave; even though deep down, in a small place hidden underneath denial and pride, Sasuke prays he doesn't leave. Because he's scared, he doesn't know what to do; these children were nothing like he dreamed of and it frightens him to a degree that he doesn't want to admit.

Despite it all though, he begins to think about names again; because these children, even though look nothing like him, share his blood. And he must give his children strong names, something that means everything and something that will ring true.

He refuses to allow Naruto to speak to him; he refuses to even allow him to touch him and the ring that Naruto placed on his finger feels so heavy. The seal is gone, has been for a long time and yet, Sasuke has yet to remove it. As much as he hates to admit it, it's a part of him just like the symbol upon his back.

One fateful night when Sasuke lies in bed, the door creeks open. He turns in time to see Naruto lay his children down next him, his children that hold no names; his shame as well as his pride. –He has your mother's face- Naruto blurts out, unknowingly striking something deep within Sasuke. –They may look like may look like my side of the family in color but they look like yours in structure, look- Naruto points a tan fingers at his blond haired son and runs a finger down his chubby jaw –he has your mother's face, he has your hands, your lips and the shape of your eyes.- Then he turns those baby blues back to Sasuke and reaches out, touching him for the first time in what seemed like so long. –Please don't be angry anymore, I can't promise you anything, but they might have the sharingan.-

And it strikes Sasuke so harshly that his heart feels like it broke in two. He had been so selfish, he knuckle headed idiot of a fiancé knew him so well, he knew of Sasuke's dream to have strong children that carried the sharingan; knew of the hard struggle that waged war upon Sasuke's heart. Naruto, was above all, was a more than capable father than he, Sasuke Uchiha, would ever be.

Sasuke exhales, every bit of worry, fear and shame leaving with that one breath. –Marry me- Naruto whispers suddenly –Marry me and then have more children with me, ones with black hair and dark eyes with the little wrinkles under their eyes like your brother, or big grins like my father, or ones that are a combination of us both perfectly or- and Sasuke kisses him and pours every bit of himself in it. He doesn't need words, because Naruto would always understand; no matter what.

-Go to sleep, idiot.- he mutters around the knot that lodged itself in his throat. The feeling of happiness and joy bursts from his chest and he kisses his children and pulls them close, smiling lightly at Naruto's thoughtful face. When he sees that Naruto's eyes finally close and sleep claims him, Sasuke takes that moment to examine him, the man that gave him so much and only asked for so little in return. A fond smile stretches across Sasuke's lips, watching how those blond rumpled locks looked strewn across the pillow looking like tiny rivers of gold that was soft to the touch, almost like fur.

It's in these moments that Sasuke falls a little bit more in, dare he say it; love.

It's in these moments that Sasuke begins to realize that he loved the way Naruto would twitch and sometimes kick out in his sleep, how he would mumble about the gods of ramen and how those lips would stretch into a knowing smile as he dreams of things that Sasuke would never know about. He thinks of all the times Naruto would grin at him, tiny secrets glimmering in his baby blue eyes, and how he would scratch at his head, a red mist of shame that creeps up on his cheeks when Sasuke catches him doing something embarrassing. Or how Naruto always managed to get ramen broth all over his shirt in his haste to gobble down every noodle, or how sometimes in the shadow of nights vulnerability outshines happiness whenever Sasuke catches Naruto examining the seal on his belly in the mirror when Naruto thinks Sasuke isn't watching.

Sasuke loves tracing the almost invisible scars that litter Naruto's body, softy apologizing for each one because in some way, they were his fault. Naruto only tried so hard because he only thought of Sasuke, only fought so hard to pull him back and out of the darkness.

Sasuke thinks about his dream of having Uchiha children, and he can't help but think that such a vision feels so cold, because he didn't do this all by himself, these children are as much as his as they are Naruto's. All of this was made possible because of the Namikaze and Uzumaki. If it weren't for them, giving up their lives to protect their son, none of this would have been possible. If it weren't for the fox that Naruto played host to, there would never have been _any _children.

_Naruto_ gave him the gift of being able to _bare _children, who was he to selfishly think of only himself? Sasuke thinks that perhaps, letting go of his pride, just a little bit, would do more than put a smile of Naruto's face.

Sasuke slowly gets up and kisses Naruto gently a warm feeling bursting from his chest as he gives his answer.

-Don't expect me to wear a dress, Idiot.-

**oOoOooOoOoOo**

He wakes up before Naruto when his blond child begins to squirm in his arms, baby blues identical to his father's welling in tears. And it's at that precise moment that the perfect name for his blond child pops into his head.

The name is strong, it rings true and it's something precious perhaps not to him, but to the man who made this all possible.

When Naruto wakes up, Sasuke is rocking his child back to sleep, a triumphant smile on his face. –What is it, bastard? - Naruto asks a bit gently.

-Minato.- Sasuke whispers, smiling at the shocked look that creeps into Naruto's eyes. –It's a good name.- he reaches down and strokes his other child's red hair. –Karama is a good name as well. Both names are strong, and precious…- he trails off there, swallowing a bit nervously –especially to you.- he finishes.

After all, without the Nine-Tails, their story never would have even begun.

The tears that spill from Naruto's eyes are big and fat, almost unsightly, they never stop and Sasuke doesn't mind when Naruto gathers him and their two children in his arms and sobs for over an hour whispering over and over again –thank you thank you thank you thank you-

Being a father not only means a lot of things like being a hero, a guide, learning how to change diapers, how to hold a baby, how not to hold a baby, how to feed a baby, how to clothe a baby. Being a father means finding the perfect name.

And above that, being a father means that you learn to accept nothing will ever go quite as planned, that you can't be selfish, that you must compromise, that no matter what, you will love your child unconditionally. It means to let go of your past and better yourself, so that your children can breathe the air of a new and peaceful world.

-We will be Uzumaki-Uchiha, that way our children will live out my mother's and your clan's dream of never being forgotten. Sounds good, Bastard?-

And being a husband means realizing you're not alone, no matter what; and that you don't have to do everything by yourself –here you idiot, it's your turn to change their diapers- -Wha? But I did it yesterday!-.

Being a husband means that there will always be someone to hold you up, to take care of you and to love you unconditionally.

-I love you- Naruto tells him every morning, grinning that cheeky grin Minato seemed to have picked up; kissing the ring on Sasuke's finger, the seal long gone.

-'Mornin Papa!- Minato and Kurama pipe up.

Being a husband and father means knowing that you are loved.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Being a husband means that you are not alone, that when times are dark and unbearable, there is always someone waiting right beside you.

Sasuke is 23 when he miscarries. And it is by far the darkest hour of his entire life. He can't sleep, he can't eat and he dares not even breathe. He feels like he has failed, like he is nothing and deserves to be punished. He curls around himself and sobs into the hospital bed, not even noticing when Naruto stumbles into the room. His arms wind around his stomach, trying with all his might to feel even the tiniest flutter, feeling for anything to prove to himself that this wasn't happening; that the child inside of him is still alive.

But he feels nothing; there is no flutter, no kick, nothing.

Naruto climbs into the bed with him and pulls him close as he breaks and tears fall freely.

There is nothing.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

There is nothing when he Tsunade prepares him for his operation to open him up and take what is now nothing. There is nothing when he wakes up to a flat stomach.

There is nothing when he and Naruto spend the whole week screaming and crying.

There is nothing when he lies next to Naruto in their home, silent as the nothing that was inside of him.

-Daddy?-

And suddenly, there is _something_, something that was there all along. The sharp intake of breath hurts and he can hear the air rattle in his lungs. He can breathe again.

The first sound out of their mouths is heartbreaking but true as Sasuke and Naruto reach out for their children, their lungs burning and their tears falling feely. They hold them close and refuse to let go, Minato and Kurama crying alongside them.

**oOoOooOoOoOo**

When his nephew is born, Sasuke isn't sure what to think, but Itachi had this smile on his face that could have lit up the sun even if it burnt out.

Sasuke's nephew was born 6 pounds and 2 ounces, he has black hair and black eyes and he looks just like Itachi.

Not once does anyone question _which_ blood line the child would possess, not that anyone would dare for the fear of imminent death, but one thing was certain; when Sasuke watches the child hit all targets with Kurama's kunai dead in the center a few years later, this child was definitely going to take after his father.

Not that his mother had any objections.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

When Sasuke first laid onyx eyes upon her, his heart nearly bursts from his chest, and his eyes begin to burn with fresh tears he has no problem showing. She's beautiful, with silky black hair, pale flesh and baby blue eyes. She's tiny, a little too small for comfort, barely bigger than his two hands put together, and yet he could see the strength in her eyes. In the strong jaw she could only get from one person. Naruto holds her and hums a sweet tune as he rocks her to sleep as Sasuke lay on his hospital bed a day after her birth. There's a knowing grin on Naruto's face when he looks up at Sasuke and tells him: –I have the perfect name.-

There was a name that was at the tip of Sasuke's tongue that he wanted to give his first daughter, but he kept silent, it was Naruto's turn to bless their child with a name. He hopes that it's strong, that Naruto chooses a name that will ring true and will carry their daughter to greatness.

He hopes that the name will be as beautiful as their daughter.

-Mikoto.- Naruto tells him with a fond smile stretching across his face as he nuzzles their daughter's cheek.

Sasuke falls in love with him all over again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Yes, I did give Itachi a child, no I never mentioned this nor did I ever drop a hint of who the mother is, will I in the future? Perhaps.**

**hope it wasn't too painful, somehow I feel as though it was missing something. Oh well, tell me what you think! Till next time!**

**The other children's names will be revealed in due time!**


End file.
